


Double Trouble

by DottoraQN



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AFAB Mollymauk, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dom Caleb Widogast, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sub Mollymauk Tealeaf, They/Them Pronouns for Mollymauk Tealeaf, Trans Character, Vibrators, due to overstim, nonverbal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottoraQN/pseuds/DottoraQN
Summary: Mollymauk has gotten themselves into a pickle, predicated solely on the phrase "Tell me, Mollymauk, do you think I could fit in next to your mechanical friend, there?"
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Busy Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372784) by [minniebot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniebot/pseuds/minniebot). 



> Hooooooo boy. This thing sure exists now! Basically, Busy Bee is one of my favorite widomauk fics on this site, and I really wanted to read the follow up. So I wrote it. If the author isn't ok with this, I will take this down immediately.
> 
> Molly uses they/them pronouns and is afab in this fic. I use words like cunt and clit to describe their genitals.
> 
> Unbeta'd cause I wrote this in three hours in a fugue state and then immediately threw it here cause I'm impatient as hell and also don't want to make anyone read my nonsense if they don't have to XD
> 
> Please mind the tags. Molly and Caleb have been together for a long time and live together, they know each other's triggers and safety signals very well. They aren't stated here, but they have planned out how they will call a halt if one or both of them is nonverbal. Be safe!

Molly stumbled into the bedroom with a light nudge from Caleb, flopping onto the bed dramatically. Or maybe not dramatically. After that last orgasm, their knees had felt like jelly and they weren’t particularly sure how they made it to the bedroom without Caleb physically carrying them. Molly felt the vibrator kick up a notch and rolled over to look up at Caleb who now had his phone out and the app for the vibrator open. The grin that spread across Caleb’s face as Molly writhed on the bed was hungry, predatory, leaving Molly with no delusions as to what was in store for them. Perfect. Exactly to plan.

“ _Schatzi,_ I meant what I said in the kitchen,” Caleb said, sitting down on the bed next to where Molly lay, all gasping breaths and sweat slicked curls. They stretched their hands above their head, crossing them at the wrists as they waited for Caleb to make a move. Caleb ran his hands over the tattoos on Molly’s thighs, tracing the lines of the scorpions and hibiscus flowers with just the bare tips of his fingers. With his free hand, he changed a setting on the vibrator and the rumbling grew lesser. Molly sighed in relief, untensing their core minutely, for the time being.

Caleb gently hooked his fingers into the waistband of Molly’s sleep shorts, tugging them off of the tiefling’s hips and casting them aside deftly. With the garment gone, Molly butterflied their legs, giving Caleb easy access to where they wanted him. The human chuckled at the display, taking a moment to pinch the tip of the spade of Molly’s tail where it lay lightly tapping on the duvet.

“Just look at you,” Caleb said, mock contempt heavy in his voice. “You have come twice already this morning and yet here you are, spreading your legs like a two-silver whore. Is that what you are, Mollymauk?”

“Yes!” Molly gasped, tears streaming anew down their cheeks as the intensity of the vibrator ticked back up.

“Yes, what?” Caleb leaned down and growled into their ear, causing them to shiver and keen.

“Yes, _s-sir,_ ” Molly said quietly, voice catching in a hiccup. “That’s what I am, your two-silver whore.”

“Perfect,” Caleb said, sitting up straight again. His dominant hand moved from where it rested on Molly’s thigh to stroke along Molly’s center, but never touched their clit. Molly knew better than to try to chase Caleb's fingers or buck into his touch. In the past, when they had tried to set a faster pace, Caleb had forbade them from coming for a month, necessitating thirty minutes of edging a night for the duration of those thirty days.

Gently, tenderly, Caleb continued to stroke Molly just where the vibrator entered them, making sure that they were relaxed enough for what he had in mind. Slowly, ever so slowly, Caleb teased at their entrance with a singular finger. The vibrator alone was smaller than Caleb, letting him insert his finger without much resistance. Molly shrieked as Caleb crooked his finger, stroking pointedly at their sweet spot.

“If you are suppressing your noises, Mollymauk, there will be hell to pay,” Caleb said sternly, leaning down to press a line of kisses down Molly’s throat while he continued his ministrations.

“No, sir, never, sir,” Molly babbled. All of their willpower was concentrated on keeping their hips still as Caleb continued to tease and open them. No matter how mad the slow pace or the lack of direct stimulation drove Molly, they were grateful that Caleb was taking his time, making sure that he wasn’t going to hurt them in his quest to fuck Molly along side the vibrator. When Caleb withdrew his hand to add a second finger was when Molly really began to feel the stretch.

“You will tell me if I add another finger too quickly, _Schatz,_ ” Caleb said, tone commanding, yet gentle. Molly nodded vigorously, not sure if they could find the words to respond coherently. Caleb nodded once, smiling at them and crooking both fingers again, saying, “ _Gut._ ”

That did it. Molly’s incredibly thin self control snapped, their hips jerking up into Caleb’s touches forcefully, barely intelligible pleas tumbling from their lips; _Gods, Caleb, please, sir, please, it's so much, please, please!_

Caleb merely chuckled again, removing his hand from Molly’s cunt, offering his two fingers to Molly. They brought their arms down, propping themselves up so that they could take the proffered fingers into their mouth, moaning at the taste of themselves. Molly whined when Caleb withdrew his fingers earlier than they had anticipated, tears continuing to stream down their cheeks as the angle of the vibrator changed slightly, pressing the tip into their sweet spot.

“Do you need me to restrain you to keep you still?” Caleb asked, the menace and danger returning to his voice when he wasn’t focusing on not hurting Molly. Molly nodded wordlessly, mouth open in a silent scream as Caleb twisted the vibrator, pulling it out and shoving it back in roughly. Caleb’s lips twitched into a slight half smile as he patted Molly’s hip gently before sliding off the bed to kneel and retrieve something from underneath it.

When Caleb’s auburn hair slid back into Molly’s view, he stood with a pair of safety cuffs and two pairs of custom safety cuffs shaped like figure eights. Molly had a tendency to snap their legs closed as they came, so they had worked together to figure out a solution. Molly stretched their legs out, letting Caleb slip the thigh straps onto them. They folded their legs back into a butterfly position next, allowing Caleb to fasten the velcro around their calves, locking their legs open when the tails of the cuffs were attached to the loops on the side of the bed frame.

Molly heard the click of one of the carabiners into its housing and they laid back, snagging the safety cuffs for their wrists and fastening one securely around one wrist. The second carabiner clicked into place and Molly tested the pull on their legs, the give of the nylon straps only letting them squirm in place.

“You are cooperative this morning, Schatz,” Caleb said, tapping on the base of the vibrator. Molly whined, squeezing their eyes shut. Caleb continued, asking, “you are truly so needy to be filled by my cock alongside your mechanical friend?”

“Yes, gods, yes, sir,” Molly groaned, feeling the vibrator decrease in speed again. They knew enough about their toys to have the settings of the vibrator memorized and they knew that the max setting had yet to be activated by Caleb.

Caleb’s gentle fingers brushed against Molly’s wrists, bringing one to his mouth to press a light kiss to Molly’s pulse point before fastening the other cuff around the same wrist. Molly heard the click of the third carabiner that bound their wrists to the intricate wrought iron headboard.

Suddenly, there were two fingers at Molly’s entrance again, Caleb checking to make sure that they were still open for him without the intensity of the vibrator at first. Molly’s hips twitched, but were adequately restrained by the specially made cuffs on their legs as to hold them back. Caleb’s fingers pressed against Molly’s walls, massaging the spot that made Molly see stars more forcefully than before. With no direct stimulation to their clit and the constant push and pull of sensation inside of them, Molly knew that they couldn’t hope to come any time soon. Arousal curled in tongues of white hot flame within their core and they twisted in their restraints, crying out as their tail twitched limply where it hung off the side of the bed.

“More, _gods,_ sir, more, I can take it, _Cay - hh - leb,_ please,” Molly begged, the restraints and feeling of powerlessness passing a familiar haze over their brain. Nothing they could say or do apart from a safeword or a specific movement of their tail would make Caleb change his velocity, determined as he was. 

Judging that Molly was telling the truth, Caleb added a third finger, splaying the digits apart as far as they would go inside of Molly and pulling back, making sure that all parts of their cunt were prepared. _Gods above,_ the stretch burned, but Molly continued to relish the pain mixed with pleasure, chest heaving and sweat slicked, eyes puffy and sore from crying.

Caleb slowly began to move his fingers in and out, testing the ease of movement. He hummed noncommittally and rose, withdrawing his hand from inside of Molly. Molly cried out at the loss, the vibrator nowhere near enough to keep them on the edge any longer.

“Shhhh, _sei ruhig, Schatzi,_ ” Caleb murmured. Molly heard the cap of a bottle of lube click open and they whimpered, knowing that Caleb was slicking his hand to give them a fourth finger. The vibrator slid out of them, but the head of the toy returned soon enough, also coated with cool, slick lube. Just past the slightly curved head of the mint green vibrator, Molly felt the tips of Caleb’s four fingers pass their rim and they screamed, writhing and trying to buck their hips into his touch. Once Caleb had let Molly adjust to his satisfaction, he began to slowly move his hand in and out, turning and scissoring his fingers.

Occasionally, there was a telltale click and more cool slick at Molly’s entrance, Caleb being very careful to prepare Molly as thoroughly as possible. When his hand was entirely inverted, the pads of all four fingers pressing into Molly’s front wall, Caleb swiped his thumb lightly over Molly’s throbbing clit. Molly wailed, trying to buck into the touch, trying anything to get more, to cause themselves to topple over the edge. Caleb simply curled his thumb back, removing any opportunity for stimulation from Molly’s clit while still keeping pressure on their sweet spot.

“Do you think you are ready for my cock, sweet thing?” Caleb asked softly, never letting up on the movements of his fingers inside Molly. Molly tried to push words out of his mouth, tried to answer, but all that escaped their lips was a sob and a hiccup. They nodded resolutely forcing their eyes open and their head up to look into Caleb’s eyes. They were met with the most tender, loving look that they had ever seen on Caleb’s face. The human was flushed, his flannel unbuttoned and trousers undone, his thick cock hanging heavy between his legs. Molly moaned and let their head fall back, anticipating the amount of sensation they were about to be subjected to.

They felt the blunt head of Caleb’s cock against their entrance, the burn of the stretch as he entered them slowly overwhelming. Molly cried and coughed, shrieking as the thickest part of Caleb’s length pushed into their cunt. The vibrator jostled a bit and Molly raised their head to see Caleb, now devoid of shirt and pants, leaning over them and breathing heavily.

“Tell me - hhhaaaa - tell me when you are ready, _sch-schatz,_ ” Caleb said, the words coming out strangled. It was clear to Molly that Caleb was experiencing almost as many new sensations as Molly was themselves. After the burn reduced to a dull ache over the following minutes, Molly nodded and hummed assent, brain still too scrambled to form words.

Caleb pulled out slightly and thrust back in, causing Molly to jerk and groan. The feeling of having their partner’s cock and a vibrator inside of them was devastating, and a fleeting thought passed their mind that they would never feel quite so full again. Time for that later. Right now, Molly refocused themselves on Caleb’s slow, yet consistent thrusts, relishing every inch that Caleb gave them.

“You will like this next part,” Caleb said, the hunger somewhat returning to his voice. Molly’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but as they saw Caleb reach for his phone, they knew exactly what was coming. The feeling of the vibrator going from its lowest setting to the highest setting while Caleb was fucking them caused Molly to _scream._

All of the air gone from their lungs as Caleb picked up the pace, Molly’s head was spinning. They had just enough presence of mind to hear another click, the switch of something turning on, before a second vibrator was pressed to their clit roughly. With all of the build up, all of the preparation, Molly was thrown forcefully over the edge of release, their legs snapping against the restraints and causing the carabiners to click against the hooks on the side of the bed. They shook violently, not even sure what sounds they were making anymore.

As their orgasm subsided, they tried to pull away from Caleb, but their bindings didn’t let them move. Caleb didn’t let up the pace of his thrusts or on the pressure of the secondary toy on Molly’s clit and Molly’s body shook with sobs as they felt another orgasm racing up their spine. It was too much, too much sensation, too much pressure, too much pleasure for one being to handle; but Molly would never have dreamed of calling a halt, never in a million years.

They came again, Caleb’s firm hands gripping their hips as he pounded into them. Molly didn’t know where the man got his stamina, but he _just kept going._ The next orgasm seemed to start before the previous one was even finished, the muscles in Molly’s stomach beginning to cramp with the exertion. Caleb ran a soothing hand across Molly’s navel, pressing lightly as Molly cried out. His hips jerked erratically and he groaned, fingers digging into Molly’s hips hard enough to bruise as Caleb came.

The egg or whatever Caleb had positioned over Molly’s clit continued to hum away happily, utterly unaware of the sobbing, utterly spent tiefling beneath it. As Caleb shifted to pull away from Molly, he nudged the bullet, causing the toy to roll over Molly’s swollen clit, rather than just sit on top. The extra hit of sensation was just enough to cause Molly to tumble over the edge of their last release, the straps of the leg restraints biting into their thighs as they strained against them, trying to curl in on themselves.

Molly wasn’t sure what happened next, but when they opened their eyes, Caleb was curled around them, all of the restraints cast aside. A weighted blanket lay on top of them, Caleb’s lips pressing patterns into the litany of peacock feathers emblazoned on Molly’s shoulder. Between kisses he murmured praise, telling Molly how good they were, how much he loved them, how much they had taken, and how proud of them he was. Molly rolled over, burrowing their face into Caleb’s chest. They were unsurprised to find that Caleb was now clad in pajama pants and a t-shirt, they themselves wearing a pair of Caleb’s pajama pants and their tanktop.

“That...” they finally managed to say. “That was a lot.”

“ _Ja, Schatz,_ it was,” Caleb agreed, a hand coming up to pet Molly’s hair.

“It was amazing,” Molly said slowly. “I think I’ve wanted to try that for a while.”

“Which part?” Caleb asked. Molly snorted, cracking open an eye and looking up at Caleb.

“All of it,” they said, slowly coming back to themselves. “I am worried about one thing, though.”

“ _Was?_ ” Caleb said sharply, sitting up, worry plastered over his features. “Did I hurt you? What do you need?”

“Nothing bad, darling,” Molly laughed, sitting up to join Caleb. They grabbed their partner’s hand in their own and kissed his fingers gently. “I’m just worried that I’ll want to feel that full all the time.”

Caleb sighed and flopped back onto the pillows, dragging Molly down with him. He kissed Molly on the forehead and nodded to the bedside table. “You need to drink some water and take the ibuprofen I set out for you.”

“Yes, sir,” Molly mumbled sleepily, turning over to grab the glass and the two little orange pills. They tossed the medicine back, chugging the entire glass of water after it. They set the glass back on the nightstand and curled back up, shoving their face back under the blanket and into Caleb’s chest. With Caleb’s hands stroking their back soothingly, Molly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone in the discord who egged me on and encouraged me and said "hhhhhhhhhhh" between every snip I posted, I love you all sm.


End file.
